Mahal na kita
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: [SakuSasu] Hindi naman lahat itinadhana diba? Siguro, nasa dalwang tao na ang paraan para hanapin 'to. ....Ano ba ang problema mo? Ikaw... Ikaw ang problema ko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Okay… this is my first Filipino language story okay… Well… it's hard to put it all in tagalong but whatever…. Bear with it. ONESHOT.

**Mahal na Kita**

Alam naman natin na lahat ng pantasya ay may katapusan, diba? Alam din natin na lahat ng pantasyang ito ay mahirap kalimutan-mahirap burahin sa ating isipan pero, isa lang naman talaga ang gamot diba? Pagmamahal… yun lang, may makokontento na.

"Nakakainis na kamo yung lalakeng yun!" Sabi ni Sakura.

"Bakit? Ano ba problema? At sino ba tinutukoy mo?" Tanong in Ino.

"Sino pa? Eh di si Sasuke. Alam mo namang may gusto ako dun. At alam mo din na ginawa ko na lahat ng makakaya ko para ma-appreciate na ko pero tumalab ba? Hindi diba? Hindi ko na nga alam kung ano ang gagawin ko eh!" Sinagot ni Sakura.

"Hindi mo ba gets? Gust to ka rin non…. Di lang pinapakita." Sabi ni Ino.

Tumingin lang si Sakura sa kanya, nag-iisip kung ano and ibigsabihin in Ino.

"Bahala na! Kakalimutan ko na lang na nagmahal ako…. At kakalimutan ko na rin na sya and lalake na pinili kong… mahalin." Sabi ni Sakura.

Pagkatapos ng mga klase in Sakura, pumunta sya sa locker nya at dumeretso pauwi. Nararamdaman nya na may sumusunod sa kanya… Tumingin sa sa likod pero wala naman syang nakita. Basta, may nararamdaman syang tao na sumusunod sa kanya.

"Pwede ba tumigil ka na sa pagsunod mo? Nakakairita na." Sabi ni Sakura. Tumingin sya sa sa lalakeng sumusunod sa kanya.

"Bakit mo ba ko sinusundan? Sino ka ba?" Tanong ni Sakura.

"Satingin ko maganda ka… sama ka sakin?" Sabi nung lalake.

"Bakit naman ako sasama sayo? Sino ka bas a buhay ko?"

"Ayaw mo bang mag-enjoy? At ngayon lang ako papasok sa buhay mo." Sabi nung lalake.

"Baliw ka ba? Hindi nga kita kilala tapos gusto mo akong sumama sa'yo? Ano ka hilo? At kung may balak ka na pumasok sa buhay ko, pasensya ka dahil hindi ako basta basta nagpapapasok kung sino sino sa buhay ko." Sabat ni Sakura.

Naiirita na yung lalaki… hindi na nya ma-control yung ugali nya. Gusto nya ng pwersahin yung babaeng nasa harapan nya na ni Sakura.

Hinila nung lalaki si Sakura sa kanya at inumpisahang halikan sya sa leeg.

"Ang tigas mo ha! Nalaban ka. Pwes hinda na nyaon." Sabi nung lalake.

"Ano ba? Bitiwan mo nga ako."

Natatakot na si Sakura. Inumpisahan nya nang umiyak. Hindi nya na alam kung ano ang gagawin nya.

Patuloy pa ring ginawa nung lalaki yung gusto nyang gawin kay Sakura, hindi man lang nya na pansin na may isang taong dumating.

"Diba sabi nya bitiwan mo sya? Binge ka ba?" Sabi ng malalim na boses.

Tumingin yung lalake dun sa taong nagmamayari and boses.

"Hindi mo ba alam na masamang makialam say mga ginagawa ng isang tao?" Tinanong nung lalake na hawak hawak si Sakura.

"Hindi mo rin ba alam na pilitan ang tawag sa mga 'ginagawa' mo sa babaeng yan?" Nag-iinit na si Sasuke.

"Wala kang magagawa." Sabi nung lalake at patuloy paring hinahalikan si Sakura kung saan saan.

"Sorry pero meron akong magagawa." Inis na inis na talaga si Sasuke. Ayun, sinuntok nya yung lalake sa mukha at tumalsik pa.

Umiiyak pa rin si Sakura. Takot na takot sya… hindi nya nga alam kung sino lumigtas sa kanya at wala syang balak na alamin dahil sa matinding takot.

Lumapit yung taong lumigtas sa kanya at niyakap syang mahigpit. Pagkatapos, tumingin sya dun sa lalakeng bastos at sinabing, "Wag na wag ka na ulit lalapit sa kanya dahil hindi lang yan ang aabutin mo sakin."

"Okay ka lang?" Tanong nung lalakeng lumigtas sa kanya. Si Sakura ay nag-uumpisang mag-recover na…. Unti unti nang nawawala yung takot at kaba nya. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, tumingin sya sa lalaking yumayapos sa kanya.

Nagkaroon nang contact yung mga mata nila. "Sa…Sasuke?"

Para hindi mahalata na malambot na ang puso ni Sasuke, biniglaan nyang isigaw na, "Hindi mo ba alam na muntik ka nang ma-rape. Kung di pa ko dumating, eh di gulo na buhay mo!"

Nagalit si Sakura.

"Ano ba pakialam mo? Hindi mo ba alam na gulo na buhay ko dati pa! Ano ba problema mo? Diba wala ka naming pakialam?" Sigaw ni Sakura.

"Pakialam ko? Wala talaga akong pakialam! Tapos sasabihin mo na sira na buhay mo? Diba totoo naman? Bakit? Sinira mo eh! Anong magagawa ko? Pinagpasyahan mo yan … Hindi ko naman sinabi na sirain mo buhay mo diba!" Sinagot ni sasuke.

Umiiyak na naman si Sakura.

"Tapos ngayon iiyak iyak ka nanaman?" Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Naiyak ako dahil nasasaktan ako!"

"Kasi sinasaktan mo ang sarili mo!"

Nagsisigawan na sila sa galit.

"Nasasaktan ako DAHIL sayo!"

"Bakit? Sinabi ko ba na ipagpilit mo ang sarili mo sa akin? Hindi diba?" Sabi ni Sasuke.

Tama naman si Sasuke diba? Sya ang nagpapahirap sa sarili nya.

Pero tama din naman si Sakura diba? Hindi naman nya sinasadyang ma-inlove kay Sasuke.

"Hindi mo parin sinasagot anghuli kong tanong." Binulong ni Sakura pero narinig pa rin ni Sasuke.

"Na ano ang problema ko? Gusto mo sagutin ko yan!"

"OO… GUSTO KO SAGUTIN MO NG MAAYOS!"

"Ikaw… Ikaw ang problema ko. Hindi mo ba alam kung gaano nasasaktan ang puso ko na makita kang nasasaktan?" Sabi ni Sasuke nang maayos.

Hindi makapag salita si Sakura.

"Hindi mo baa lam kung gaano naninikip ang dibdib ko kapag nagagalit ka sakin? Hindi mo ba alam kung gaano akong nasusuka kapag nakikita kitang may kasamang iba? Hindi mo ba alam kung gaano ka kahirap iwasan para lang maiwasan ko na mahalin ka? At hindi mo rin ba alam na mahal na kita?"

Hinding hindi na talaga makapag salita si Sakura pero pinilit nya parin.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Yun lang ang nasabi nya.

"Naintindihan mo na ba? Mahal kita Sakura…. Mahal na mahal kita. Kahit anong gawin ko para kalimutan ka, hindi ko magawa dahil paulit-ulita lang itong bumabalik. Nahihirapan akong hindi ka pansinin at nahihirapan din ako na walang damahin para sayo pero wala talaga akong magawa. Mahal na mahal kita."

Umiyak na naman si Sakura. Hindi dahil sa lungkot pero dahil sa tuwa. Ang Sasukeng nasa harapan nya ay hindi ang Sasukeng nakilala nya noon pero lahat ng tao nagbabago. At ang madalas na rason nitong pagbabago, ay walang iba kung'di pag-ibig. Diba tama naman? Kahit anong gawing mong pag-papantsya, wala parin yung lanban sa totoong pag-ibig.

Niyakap ni Sakura si Sasuke nang mahigpit and ibinalik naman nya. "Mahal na Mahal din kita." Sabi ni Sakura.

"Alam ko." Sabi ni Sasuke.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: Okei ba? I know it's kinda out of character but whatever… Read and review…**

**Oh I may translate this in English and post it too.**


End file.
